Like a Fireworks Show
by revivingophelia
Summary: Just a little Eve and Dean New Year's eve one-shot. Set in Dec. 2012.


Title: Like a Fireworks Show

Author: Karen U/revivingophelia

Pairing/Character: Eve Torres, Dean Ambrose

Disclaimer: No one you recognize belongs to me

Rating: PG/K+

Summary: just a little Eve and Dean New Year's one-shot

Spoilers: Set in December 2012

Warnings: mild language

Just felt like writing a little one-shot...

* * *

><p>She sat cross-legged near the edge of the roof, a can of Diet Coke in hand, the woman glad she'd decided to wear pants and not a dress to this party. Not that anyone would be able to see anything - she was, after all, alone on the roof - but sitting cross-legged in a skirt or dress was basically an excellent way to end up accidentally giving someone a free show.<p>

Taking a deep breath, she looked around at the darkness, shivering a little in the cool air, the woman swaying a little to the sounds of the music that she could hear despite the fact that she was outside and the party was going on inside the building. The party was on the top floor of the WWE's corporate building, held for pretty much everyone - office workers, crews for the shows, and the superstars and divas themselves - and it seemed like just about everyone employed by the WWE was there... Though she supposed part of that was because it was basically mandatory. On top of that, while there weren't any shows tonight or tomorrow (RAW had actually been filmed a night early to give them actual New Year's eve off), live events would begin again on the 2nd and run through the rest of the week, making up for the fact that they'd actually been given some extra time off for Christmas the week before.

Heaving out a sigh, Eve Torres looked down at the can of Diet Coke in her hand, frowning at it, the woman wishing that she could skip out on the party early, but knowing that she couldn't. After all, she was currently the divas' champion, and she was also technically a part of the administration, and she was pretty sure the WWE had eyes on the front doors, keeping track of both who came, and who left early... Which was why she was up on the roof instead of slipping out of the front doors and just leaving altogether. No one was keeping an eye on the door to the roof, which meant she could slip away and find some peace and semi-quiet for a little while without having to deal with the various coworkers that she couldn't stand... Specifically Kaitlyn and Layla, both of whom seemed intent on trying to pick a fight with her and making her look bad to the corporate types that were there. Of course, all they'd really succeeded in doing was making themselves look immature and petty...

"When will this night be over?" Eve muttered to herself, shifting around so that she could pull her phone out of the pocket of her pants, making a face as she noted that it wasn't even midnight yet, and she was pretty sure she was going to be expected to stay until at least 12:30... Maybe later, depending on how many people had already left by then.

Shaking her head, Eve pulled her jacket a little tighter around her, then jerked at the sound of the door to the roof opening... Quickly, she turned to see who it was, hoping that it wasn't some jerk like Zack Ryder or John Cena; she definitely did not want to be trapped on a roof with either of those two. It turned out that it wasn't either of them, but it wasn't exactly someone that she wanted to find herself alone on a roof with, either.

It was Dean Ambrose.

The man arched a brow as he spotted her - looking surprised enough that she knew he hadn't realized she was up here - the Shield member pausing for a moment before he slowly began making his way over toward her. He held a bottle of beer in his hand, but he seemed steady enough, so he probably wasn't drunk... Which was good. Being alone on the roof with a drunken member of the Shield definitely seemed like it could be a very bad idea.

"Didn't think anyone else was up here," Ambrose said as he made his way over to her, stopping a few feet away. Eve shot a look at him.

"Well, I don't plan to leave just because you showed up," Eve told him, and he gave a slight smile before moving closer to her, surprising her by sitting down beside her on the roof, though he sat with his legs stretched out in front of him instead of sitting cross-legged like her. His legs were long enough that his feet were nearly at the edge of the building.

"Wasn't planning to ask you to," Ambrose replied. He took a drink of his beer, then looked over at her. "Not really your scene in there?"

"A mandatory party filled with way too many people I don't like. No, not really my scene," Eve said, flicking a look over at the man. Instead of the gear she was used to seeing him in - the clothes he wore as a member of the Shield - the man was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a leather jacket, which was probably more casual than what a lot of the others inside were wearing... Not that Ambrose seemed like the type to care about something like that. "Why aren't you at the party causing trouble?"

"You know the rules... No starting any shit tonight."

"Someone should have reminded Layla and Kaitlyn of that," Eve said with a roll of her eyes. "I came up here because it was either go outside for a little while, or send Kaitlyn through the punch table," she told him, not sure why she was telling him anything at all... Aside from the fact that he was there. And maybe because he probably wouldn't tell anyone else what she said. Well, maybe the other guys in the Shield, but really, what did it matter if they knew? They didn't exactly associate with anyone else in the company. In fact, it was kind of surprising that Ambrose had actually come over to speak to her... Even if they were the only two people currently on the roof.

Ambrose smirked. "Gotta admit... I would probably pay good money to see you put Kaitlyn through the punch table in there."

"Yeah, and I would probably pay for it with my job. I'd either get fired, or I'd get suspended... And probably get the divas' title taken from me," the diva said, shaking her head. "A company New Year's eve party with a bunch of wrestlers that can't stand each other is really not the best idea... Especially with the amount of alcohol that they're supplying. At some point, someone is going to forget the hands' off rule they've got going tonight."

"Yeah, my money's on Team Hell No for that. I figure those two will get into an argument and start a slap fight with each other," Dean stated, then looked over at her. Eve shook her head.

"I would not bet against you there. Those two have issues. I can also picture Ryback doing something stupid. Likely against one of your teammates."

"Seth and Roman can handle it if he tries anything," the man replied. He took another drink of his beer, apparently emptying it, because he set the bottle down on its side, then started rolling it back and forth across the surface of the roof. "So... If you could be anywhere else tonight, where would you be?" he asked, and Eve shot him a look.

"So we're playing 'Anywhere But Here' now? Is that the thing?" she asked, and he shrugged.

"Just trying to make conversation, Eve," Ambrose said, the first time he'd actually said her name, the sound of it surprising her just a little. She found herself staring at him a moment, then she shrugged, looking out into the night.

"I don't know. It would be nice to be at home, I guess. Not where I live now, but at my parents' house. My brother's in South America for work a lot, but he's in town right now, and it would be nice to get to spend more time with him. I'd rather spend time with my family than most of the people downstairs." She shot a look at Ambrose. "How about you?"

He shrugged. "Out with friends... At a party that doesn't actually suck. But so far, being up on the roof doesn't suck," he stated, and Eve looked over at him, a little surprised. He gave her a slight smile. "Eve, if I wasn't good with spending a little time with you, then I would have turned around and gone back inside the moment I spotted you."

"You don't even know me."

"True enough. And you don't really know me, either. But I've seen enough to get a bit of an idea. I know you're smart, and you don't really put up with people's shit. And you really don't seem to like John Cena, which is definitely a point in your favor," he told her, and Eve laughed.

"Yeah, but who really likes John Cena?" she asked, and Ambrose shrugged.

"Fair enough," he replied, then frowned slightly at the sudden buzzing noise that could be heard. "What...?"

"My phone," she replied, holding it up, then pressing a button to turn off the alarm. "It's officially midnight. Officially the start of the new year. So happy new year," Eve told him, shifting so that she could put the phone back in her pocket. She could feel his eyes on her, though, so she looked over at him, arching a brow at the man. "Yes?"

"You know... It's kind of tradition and all..."

"And you seem so traditional," she said with a smirk. Ambrose smirked right back at her, showing a bit of a dimple that made him look far more approachable than he usually did.

"Well, yeah. If it means I get a kiss from someone like you, then I'll be traditional for few minutes," he said with a laugh, and Eve rolled her eyes, deciding that it really didn't matter much and, after all, it was kind of traditional. And besides that... Dean Ambrose was actually pretty damn attractive and, so far, he seemed like a decent enough guy. At least right now, anyway.

"Well, it is tradition, I suppose," Eve replied, leaning toward him, catching the glimpse of a surprised expression on his face before her lips met his. Apparently he hadn't expected his 'it's tradition' argument to work... Though it didn't take him long to react to this turn of events. His hand came up almost immediately, his fingers brushing over her cheek, and what Eve had intended to be a quick peck on the lips lasted several seconds longer than that... Eve's hand coming up to grip his jacket as he deepened the kiss just a bit, his hand sliding from her cheek into her hair... Both of them jerking at a sudden loud noise that seemed far too close. Her eyes wide, Eve pulled away, meeting Ambrose's gaze, finding that he looked a little startled, too... The noise coming again, and this time, the accompanying flash of light caught their attention as well, both of them turning to look as the sky exploded with light.

"Fireworks," Eve whispered, loosening the grip she had on the front of his jacket, and Ambrose nodded.

"Apparently. Some place nearby must be putting on a show for the new year," he muttered, looking up as another one went off.

"Must be somewhere pretty close."

"I'd say so. We've got a prime place to watch right here," he said, surprising her by suddenly laying down. She arched a brow at him, and the man shrugged. "It's practically above our heads. You can see it better like this, and you won't get a crick in your neck from looking up."

"And the roof is filthy," she replied, and Ambrose shrugged, then sat up, taking off his jacket and spreading it out, then laying back down so that his head was on it. He sent her a look, and Eve bit her lip, a little indecisive... But then she shifted around so that she could lay next to him... Well, actually, she ended up finding her head more on his shoulder than anything else, though she wasn't going to complain about that. She frowned as she looked at his arms, left mostly bare by his short-sleeve t-shirt now that his jacket was off. "You're going to freeze like that."

"I think I can handle it. Now just enjoy the show," he told her as the fireworks continued, and Eve decided to do as he suggested, the woman lying on the roof with him, his arm wrapped around her as the sky continued to fill with light, the fireworks celebrating the start of a new year... and maybe the start of something new for Eve as well.

The End


End file.
